Sudden Attraction
by Skilverlight
Summary: Yoru walked to a different side of the room. Back to the front of the stage. It drew him towards it. All lights flew to the stage at that moment and it lit up. A shadow of a person appeared on the stage before a body followed suit. [Revised: 12/5/12]


_Title: Sudden Attraction_

_Word Count: 3374_

_Pairing: YoruRan_

_Song is called Smooth ~Airbase Radio Mix~ by iio._

_Revised: 12/5/12_

* * *

_Sudden Attraction_

It had been a normal Saturday evening. As normal for an eighteen—soon to be nineteen—year old could be, having planned to head down to one of the many dance clubs around his area like any other Saturday. But then, his friend Matsuri had suddenly made a call, saying to be ready at seven, he was coming to pick him up. So he got dressed and ready in a normal outfit that he considered well enough for a night out; a normal black t-shirt and blue jeans and a necklace which adorned two faux-keys. He would be sweating anyway, so why ruin his best clothes? He made sure his hair was brushed out into its normal style, before going towards the door and slipping on his shoes just as a car horn beeped. It was then that Yoru walked out of the house and to the luminescent green car his friend favored, and climbed in.

"Where're we going?" Yoru instantly asked with really no surprise from the other but a joyful response.

"To a club!"

"And I couldn't have just walked?"

"Nope, this one's pretty far from the usual ones we go to."

Yoru's eyebrow arched in question, looking to the blond driver who was pulling out of the driveway, fussing that Yoru needed to put his seatbelt on.

"So where is it?"

"On the outskirts of the city, but I've heard really good things about this place. It seems to be popular. They even have live singers come in."

The teen sighed at his friends' antics, sitting back and getting comfy in the passenger's seat as he watched the scenery fly by the window as they sped down the road. It took about a half hour to get there by car, and if that was any indicator that it was a good thing Yoru hadn't tried to walk there, he didn't know what was. On the outside, the club looked just like any old building, seeming to be run-down. The only thing outside giving away the fact it indeed _was_ a dance club, was the iron 3D letters above the door.

"Yoippari Dance Club, huh?"

"Yep, now let's go!"

The blond pulled, well more liked dragged, Yoru into the building. But when they entered the building, Yoru was past amazed. The place was gorgeous, accented highly with blacks and purples, the floor glowing when the spotlights could not reach, like little fireflies had been mixed into the concrete before it was poured. Strobe lights flashed in corners, giving the effect of slow body movements.

A counter took up one whole side of the wall, two bar-maids respectively taking orders and serving people their drinks. And there was obviously no alcohol, Yoru found this strange. Every dance club he went to serves alcohol, so why not this one? But what averted his eyes was the stage, standing again the opposite wall. Dark-purple, almost black, curtains accented the sides of the stage, the flooring a black polished wood.

Yoru himself could not get onto a stage, not liking to be the object of attention in crowds. And he'd never liked singing in front of people he wasn't comfortable with. But he knew some people loved the attention, craved it, and sang their hearts out up on the stage, in front of the many people. Matsuri finally drew his attention away, seeming to point out a few guys and girls, saying that they looked like they could be fun to hang and dance with. So Yoru followed Matsuri to a group of people, saying hellos, introductions, and before he knew it they were all dancing.

The girls of the group all took their shots at Yoru, trying to bump and grind, but he pushed them away instantly, groaning in annoyance because to him they seemed whorish. He just couldn't stand them but then again, being homosexual, anything a normal guy would like from girls, he definitely wouldn't. Just couldn't stand the way girls fought over guys and whored themselves out to them. So while Matsuri was dancing with the group of people, Yoru walked to a different side of the room.

This place was back to the front of the stage. For some odd reason, it drew him towards it, so while off in a daze in his thoughts, the sudden announcement booming through the speakers startled him.

_"Ladies and Gents, we know how you all come here for the Saturday night live performances. So we figured you'd guys like to meet our newest singer. This will be for only tonight, because he's trying to earn a contract! So please, welcome Ran!"_

All lights flew to the stage at that moment and it lit up. A shadow of a person appeared on the stage before a body followed suit. To Yoru, it looked like a boy that could possibly be a few years younger than he was, but then again, appearances can easily fool people. He looked to be about 5'6" in height, which was about 4" shorter than Yoru, and glowing rosey colored hair that reached to his knees. Yoru's mismatched eyes locked on to maroon eyes, a smirk coming from the rose haired angel.

_'So he's trying to get a singing contract? I wonder how good he is.'_

Instantly, when the music started Yoru was entranced, but the voice of the angel before him surprised him to no end.

_Honey love, honey love what you do to me_

_I can't think I can't act the way I use to be_

_Got no choice, just your voice sends me thru the roof_

_I'm a mess I confess it's because of you_

It seemed everyone, but Yoru, was dancing. All the indigo-haired teen could do was stare in awe, feeling as if an obsession was coming over him. Which he realized, probably was. Even Ran was dancing while he was singing, but the two never lost eye contact. Maybe Ran was falling for him as well?

_Ooohhhh shook me up so quickly_

_Ooohhhh hit me like a smooth breeze_

_Smooth like the air I take you into me_

_You're all I crave, remain within me deep_

_Just like the air you're there around it all_

_Smooth everywhere, you're stare it made me fall_

His body felt hot, could feel that gaze of Ran's burning him. That gaze, those eyes, he felt he was falling for those eyes, those eyes that held so many emotions in them as he sang. And the emotion in his eyes, the emotion he was feeling, was obviously coming through in his singing, making the song that much better.

_Turn around take me down to your dreaminess_

_Come on in and again we can lay and rest_

_Close your eyes, my sunrise shine your beam of light_

_Ride the wave to escape and be by my side_

To Yoru, the song was provocative. Maybe his mind was just taking things the wrong way, but then again, words have alternate meanings. So to any other, the song could sound so totally different, but to Yoru it sounded like an invitation. An invitation he felt he would love to take.

_Ohhhhooo hoo hoo shook me up so quickly_

_Youuooh hoo hoo hoo hit me like a smooth breeze_

_Ohhhhooo hoo hoo shook me up so quickly_

_Ohhhhooo hoo hoo hit me like a smooth breeze_

Ran's body was moving so fluidly while singing and Yoru wasn't quite sure how he could pull it off. Looking so beautiful and graceful while dancing and singing. Yoru watched Ran, watched his body move and looked over the outfit he wore. A beige neck-shirt and maroon pants and shoes that seemed to match just right. And it almost seemed that he was pointing at Yoru all the while.

_Smooth like the air I take you into me_

_You're all I crave, remain within me deep_

_Just like the air you're there around it all_

_Smooth everywhere, your stare it made me fall_

When Yoru heard the chorus again, his body drastically warm, because he was sure, that this seemingly innocent song. These seemingly innocent lyrics, held much deeper meaning to Yoru, and to Ran. Because the gestures Ran used, were all directed to Yoru, and so very very provocative.

_la da da daaa la da da_

_la da da da_

_la da da daaa la da-a_

_la da da da_

And when the song ended, Yoru felt overjoyed but very nervous. He'd never felt this nervous, maybe because he'd never felt this way towards someone. No one had ever caught his attention this much, and held it, turning it into a simple fascination. And when Ran put the microphone down, bowing and walking off stage, Yoru searched for Matsuri quickly. He figured he needed to tell the Blond something so he wouldn't worry where he went to.

_"That was Ran everyone, give a big round of applause. Hopefully he'll earn that well-deserved contract he was hoping for!"_

And everything went quiet before the loud noise of applause erupted in the building, Yoru finally finding Matsuri.

"I'm heading to the bathroom," he only hoped his friend bought it.

"Oh alright," the Blond smiled in his all-knowing way, "Tell Ran that his song was awesome."

Yoru blinked in a stupid fashion, realizing Matsuri knew what he really was going to do, before walking away and finding the dressing door and sneaking in. It was there he found the rose haired angel, sitting at the dressing table and staring at his reflection.

"Awfully pretty, aren't you?"

Ran started before quickly turning around and that cute smirk appeared on his face again.

"So you did come. I was worried you wouldn't, it's been five minutes since I got off stage."

"Of course I came, what-with that provocative dancing, who wouldn't?"

"Idiots that don't realize what I'm doing?"

"You're probably right."

"But you did come, and I'll make sure you do again."

Yoru didn't miss the innuendo, feeling his body heat and smirked. He supposed that never finding someone who caught his attention like this really would give him a jumpstart and the way Ran was acting didn't help. The pink haired male walked slowly and seductively towards the other, stopping when he was standing right in front of him, running the pointer finger of his right hand up Yoru's chest, Maroon eyes following suite.

"What's your name?"

"Yoru."

"Kiss me."

It hadn't really been a demand, nor a question, but really just a simple statement that Yoru was all too happy to fulfill, his lips moving quickly to claim the others in a passionate kiss. As if they'd been lovers for years. But to be painfully honest, today was the first they'd ever met. But this did nothing to deter them from their goal.

They kissed, sloppily, messy, passionately, and with their tongue. There was no slow and chaste. No. This was to satisfy their sudden sexual need for the other, their sudden want upon seeing the other.

It was that that drove Yoru to pull at Ran's shirt, their lips disconnecting for a moment while the pink haired male lifted his arms for the other, then Ran pulling at Yoru's shirt. Then their lips were once again connected, tongue's fighting for dominance inside their mouths before Ran let Yoru win. The strawberry released their lips once again to lead the blueberry to a couch in the back of the dressing rooms. There was no one but them inside, but they still had the thrill of being caught. The bar owner, another singer, or even his contract signer could walk in at any moment.

Yoru laid the other down on the velvet purple couch, planting kisses everywhere around his face but his mouth, then moving down to his neck, kissing and sucking on his pulse. A faint moan of pleasure came from under him, the sound vibrating in his throat. Ran looked up at Yoru with a look of annoyance before he yelled at the other.

"Hurry! We don't know when someone will walk in!"

Yoru moved to the others ear before whispering, "But don't you like the thrill of being caught?"

The sudden fan of hot breath caressing Ran's ear made him shiver in delight before pulling back to look at Yoru, "Then hurry, otherwise you won't be able to show me off."

The indigo-haired male smirked at this response, moving down and pulling Ran's pants down his hips, taking Ran's underwear off with the pants. Yoru smirked when he received a whine from the other, knowing that he wanted Yoru to be just as naked as he was. But Yoru didn't remove his pants and underwear but instead moved down near Ran's obvious erection, breathing in the musky scent before licking around the base, one hand going up to play with his nipples while the other held Ran's hips down.

"Yoru," the other said breathlessly, groaning when Yoru took the head into his mouth.

Yoru smirked around his mouthful, before further taking in what was left of Ran, a loud moan of pleasure was heard from the body beneath him. The blueberry sucked hard, pinching and teasing Ran's nipples, it wasn't very long before he felt the others body begin to tense, not a moment later releasing his body fluid into Yoru's mouth. The other drunk it greedily, swallowing before going back up Ran's body and kissing him, making him taste himself. To Ran, it tasted salty and bitter, but the sweetness of Yoru's mouth filtered through, making him enjoy it.

"Yoru, please hurry," he wanted nothing more but for the other to take him, make love to him.

Sticking three fingers in front of the others mouth, Ran quickly took them in, coating them in saliva. His teeth scraped gently across those fingers, sucking hard, then light once again, making sure Yoru felt the action. Yoru groaned quietly, pulling his fingers from Ran's mouth before running them down his body. Ran could feel that his erection was straining once again, begging to be released and when those fingers neared around the base he couldn't help the moan that flew from his lips. Then they were against his hidden entrance, slowly teasing the ring of skin, and Ran's body tensed.

He tried to relax, but it was hard, he'd never done this before.

"You need to relax or it'll hurt. Is this your first time?"

"Yes," was gasped out as he felt the first finger begin to penetrate.

"Then I'll be gentle. It'll hurt enough when I enter."

So, Yoru wasn't a virgin, Ran mused to himself. As he mused, his body relaxed, allowing the second finger to enter along with the first. He could feel Yoru working the muscle, prodding around inside and stretching, then a third finger was inside, pushing the muscle open further. Not a moment later, Yoru twisted his wrist, touching a small bundle of nerves that made Ran moan deliciously. Yoru smirked before doing it again and again, each time Ran produced more musical sounds as wonderful as the first.

"I think you're ready," Yoru whispered, slowly pulling his fingers out, a whine of displeasure coming from the dark-rose haired angel beneath him.

Yoru smirked, aligning his body to Ran's. He kissed the strawberry beneath him deeply and passionately as he entered, feeling the other's body tense greatly at the larger intruder. It seemed like an eternity before he was seated deeply with Ran, waiting for the other's body to relax and adjust. They laid there, Yoru planting small chaste kisses along Ran's jaw, every now and then planting one on his lips. It was when the body beneath his moved, Ran moaning out at the sudden feeling of pleasure, that Yoru was sure he was ready.

He began a slow rhythm, starting with shallow thrusts before picking up his pace. Pulling out further and further, almost completely, before thrusting in fast and hard, striking Ran's prostate dead on. The strawberry moaned loudly, panting quickly as the pleasure over rode his senses. Ran's lustful eyes looked into Yoru's silently begging him to move faster and harder, even using his body, pushing into Yoru's thrusts. It seemed as if Yoru was ignoring Ran's silent plea, continuing his moderate pace.

Ran quickly became annoyed at being ignored; growling through his moans and pants. He pushed his body down against Yoru's erection as hard as he possibly could, feeling it reach his prostate and practically screaming out a moan.

"Y-Yoru, please faster!"

The other looked down to his lover, smirking before thrust as hard as he could, pushing into the willing body as fast as he could manage. It was not long before Ran breathily said he was going to come, Yoru also feeling his body begin to tense as the hot coil of release began to unroll.

"Ran," he groaned breathlessly, "just a little longer!"

With a new set determination, he held off his release as long as he could; they thrust upon each other's bodies with new endeavor. Quick, fast, harsh. Ran could no longer hold off his orgasm as he practically screamed, his blunt finger nails scraping down Yoru's back. Red marks seared, almost bleeding. The bigger male continued thrusting, moving seemingly even quicker than before bringing himself into the world of pure ecstasy.

They laid there for a while, basking in the wonderful after-glow. Panting, Yoru lifted his body, pulling out of the other. The action pulled Ran out of his daze and he smiled warmly at the blue haired male.

"That was incredible," he panted.

"Good," Yoru lay next to the other and pulled him into a tight hug, "You're way too cute."

It seemed that for the first time Ran was acting shy, because he blushed.

"Yoru, will you stay with me?"

"Yes."

"Even if I get the contract?"

"Of course, I don't want anyone else to have you. I've never met someone like you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It seemed not a moment later the door to the dressing room opened, Yoru and Ran quickly jumping up and finding a shirt or something to cover themselves with.

"Oh good lord," was heard as the contractor saw the two of them.

He had quickly covered his eyes with his hands, muttering to himself before turning around and walking out of the room. Talking was heard on the other side of the door as the owner walked in, followed suit by a mischievous Matsuri.

"Please put some clothing on, and Ran, you have a contract that needs to be signed. You there, your friend has been looking for you."

The man walked out of the room before Matsuri closed the door and smiled at the two of them. Ran looked at the other in confusion before looking to Yoru to see the glare.

"Uhm, Yoru, what's wrong?"

"Matsuri! You knew didn't you?!"

Ran blinked, they knew each other?

"Of course, everyone could tell that Ran here was inviting you and I knew you'd take the invite as soon as I saw him on stage."

Ran had enough; he was confused and wanted answers, "Yoru, what the hell is going on?"

Mismatched eyes quickly looked at Ran before telling him about everything, from the moment Matsuri had called, to the moment Ran walked off stage.

"So, your friend seems to always know what you're doing before you do or say anything?"

"Yes."

"So when you told him you were going to the bathroom, he knew you were coming back here?"

"Yes."

"But did he know what _we_ were going to do?"

"Most probably."

Ran had never felt so mortified, feeling the blush on his face intensify the more he thought about it. Yoru leaned in, kissing the other on the cheek, when a bright flash startled Ran, and his new love to sit back up and glare.

"Matsuri could you please just give it a rest with that damn camera?!"

"Nope!" And he ran from the room.

"Think we should get dressed?"

"Probably."

* * *

It had been several months since Ran had signed the contract. His song had been a major success, airing on the radio and other things. But through it all, he had Yoru by his side. Yoru, who he'd lured in from the moment he stepped on stage, which he'd increasingly fallen in love with. And most obviously, Yoru had fallen totally in love with him as well.

After they first started dating, Ran had found out that Yoru was going to school to be a professional dancer. And when he'd first seem Yoru dance, he'd been in awe. When they'd ask Ran to first turn his first hit song into a video as well, he'd had trouble, because Yoru was not there with him, and the dancers seemed to mess him up. So the next day, Ran had brought Yoru with him, and asked the video producers to allow _just_ Yoru and Ran on the stage. The video had been a phenomenal success with the two of them.

Ran was Yoru's weakness, and Yoru was Ran's weakness. But when they were together, they were the other's strengths. And to Ran, Yoru was his air, Ran was Yoru's air. Without the other they failed, with, they prevailed. It was strange really, because if they'd never of met on that night, Ran might not have gotten his contract and Yoru would've never increased his strength.

They knew this very well. And they knew that it was because of a song, that they fell in love.


End file.
